Rival Gang
Note: The terms "Enemy Gang" and "Rival Gang" mean the same thing and are interchangeable. Overview The rival gang is your main opponent in each estate; they will attack other businesses, including your own, and ultimately you must defeat them to progress to the next mission (in campaign) or win the map (depending on game settings). Like you, they operate out of a central Hideout – if you successfully attack this building (requires 25 firearms) they will be effectively neutralised. In Sandbox games, your rival is always an Underboss. In the Campaign, you'll encounter different rivals as you progress through the missions. Businesses They will establish their businesses in joints, premises and construction lots, and these will often compete for customers with your own businesses. Their buildings appear as red crosses (for active businesses or uninspected buildings) or large red dots (for vacant buildings) on the minimap and they have red and yellow 'upside down trapezoid' icons floating above them. Interactions The rival gang is almost as dynamic as a human player, especially if you have The Japanese Incentive DLC which improves AI features. Attacks Depending on the game mode, the rival gang will directly attack your buildings and capture them which can pose major problems for your economy. The attacks are usually random in nature. To defend against them you can: * Manually "Hire Goons" (action) to protect each of your businesses; this gets expensive real fast * Build a Security Agency to automatically hire goons (requires construction lot, clean money, beer) * Establish a Lookout to allow manual defence of your buildings (combat missions) If the enemy kills goons protecting one of your buildings, a message will appear on-screen; you can click it to scroll to the building and if required manually hire new goons. When enemies capture your buildings, the enemy building will initially be vacant and have a large red dot on the minimap; they are very vulnerable at this point as they won't have goons protecting the vacant building. You can also find out which buildings they've captured on the Economy Overview screen. Capturing To capture a rival business, use the Drive-by action – you'll need 5 firearms and a car-driving henchman to complete the action. They will usually hire goons to defend their buildings, so it might take a few attempts to capture their buildings. Attacking them will increase heat; you can use a Hitman to avoid this. Other Gangs The rival gang will trade with and/or attack other gangs on the map, including independent and criminal businesses; you'll notice them supplying criminal speakeasies, firebombing criminal constructions, buying cars from car dealers, etc. Your rivals will also interact with Residences (charity events, parties, wet works, etc), Banks (heists) and Police Stations (raids). Spying You can spy on your rival's economy by establishing a Private Investigator; via upgrades you can also get detailed information about their jobs and actions. Stealing Like you, they will equip their henchmen with cars which they'll often park near their Hideout; you can steal them to delay their various activities – this tactic works surprising well! Trade You can't trade with your rival. However, your Associates can, and do – a lot! Your rival trades extensively to boost their money, provide resources for their businesses and obtain firearms. Category:Other Gangs